Vidas y Almas
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Una de tantas noches, Luna había salido en su barca de plata a navegar por los cielos. Un cangrejo, un lobo y un perro doméstico le hacían compañía en su viaje diario, iluminando cada rincón oscuro del frío firmamento a su paso. Side-story de "Como caen las cartas." AU Cardverse. Creado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, y publicado por mí. xD


_**¡ANTES!** de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy_, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

**_RutLance-CrystalFairy, presente:_** ¡Hola a todos! Desde hace tiempo quería escribir otro one-shot del Cardverse, y pues aquí está. Sólo qué en esta ocasión presentaré a un solo Arcano.

**Nguyệt **significa_ "Luna"_ en vietnamita. De hecho, existe un instrumento musical, originario de este país, llamado **đàn nguyệt** o **nguyệt **cầm****, el cuál sólo tiene dos cuerdas. **Đàn** significa_ "instrumento de cuerda"_ en vietnamita, así como **cầm **pero en sino-vietnamita**, **proveniente de la palabra china** qín. **Con esto, ya deben darse una leve idea. :3

Disfruten el capítulo. u.u

* * *

**Vidas y Almas.**

**_\- ¡NO! ¡DÉJENME SALIR! ¡DÉJENME SALIR!-_**

_Ella, tímida, se ocultaba de la presencia de otros. Pero los humanos la adoraban. La adoraban tanto, al grado de venerarla como a una diosa._

_**\- ¡POR PIEDAD, DÉJENME SALIR!-**_

_Realizaban ofrendas, con tal de obtener sus favores, o les cumpliera sus deseos. Buena fortuna, grandes cosechas, e incluso se atrevían a pedir aquéllo que sólo los sucios de corazón podrían maquinar._

_Pero ella se ocultaba lo más qué podía, mostrándose sólo una vez cada 28 días, navegando por los cielos en su barca de plata. Y era precisamente esa noche, cuándo más la buscaban los hombres y mujeres, danzando en su honor y ofreciendo sacrificios ceremoniales._

**_\- ¡ALGUIEN! ¡QUIÉN SEA! ¡AYUDA!-_**

_Fue entonces qué llegó hasta los oídos del Creador, y no soportando la idea de qué Moon del Tarot, la Luna de la Baraja fue venerada como a alguien de su nivel, tomó la decisión de eliminarla._

_Y se la llevaría al Mundo de los Sueños, qué se encontraba en el Lago de Cristal, en el Reino de Diamantes._

\- Ayuda...-

**.~o0o~.**

_Una de tantas noches, Luna había salido en su barca de plata a navegar por los cielos. Un cangrejo, un lobo y un perro doméstico le hacían compañía en su viaje diario, iluminando cada rincón oscuro del frío firmamento a su paso._

\- Buenas noches, _Moon_ del Tarot.-

_Del otro extremo de la barca, se encontraba un hombre completamente cubierto de pies a cabeza, lo cuál no le permitía descubrir la identidad del extraño._

\- ¿Quién eres?- Sujetó con fuerza el remo con sus manos.- ¿Cómo lograste subir a mi barca de plata?-

_El perro y el lobo comenzaron a gruñir, mostrando sus colmillos al extraño, haciendo aún más pesado el ambiente tenso. Pero de algo estaba segura, no le agradaba para nada la sensación qué tenía en la boca del estómago._

\- Eres una grosera.- Habló el hombre de pronto.- ¿Es así como tratas a los invitados?-

_Moon se sorprendió al verlo desvanecerse en el aire, y antes de poder reaccionar, sintió una fuerte patada en su espalda, cayendo al suelo de la barca._

**~Nguyệt, no podrás contra Él. Es el Creador.- _Habló de pronto el cangrejo, trepando hasta su hombro._**

_La advertencia del cangrejo la dejó paralizada. ¿Esa persona era el Creador? Entonces, ¿porqué la atacaba?_

\- Deberías hacerle caso al cangrejo.- Le dijo con sorna el Creador, sosteniendo al crustáceo en una de sus manos.

_Nguyệt no cabía en su asombro, ¿en qué momento tomó al cangrejo sin qué ella se diera cuenta?_

\- Nada ni nadie podrá nunca conmigo.- Apretó con fuerza al animal, hasta reventarlo.- Ni siquiera tú.-

_Al ver lo qué había hecho, el perro y el lobo se abalanzaron contra Él, mordiendo sus brazos en un intento de despedazarlo._

_**~¡HUYE, ****NGYUỆT!- Gritaron ambos animales.- ¡Trataremos de detenerlo!~**  
_

_Quiso ponerse de pie, mas los esfuerzos del lobo y el perro fueron inútiles, ya que el Creador no sólo se liberó de ellos, sino que también los sujetó del cuello, tirándolos a sus pies._

\- ¿Creen ustedes qué pueden detenerme a mí?- Usando su poder, comenzó a lastimarlos, soltando tales alaridos, qué erizaban la piel de aquéllos quiénes los oyeran.

\- ¡Suéltelos!- Empleando su remo, intentó detenerlo.

_El remo de plata se rompió sin siquiera tocarlo. Pensó entonces usar el trozo qué aún tenía en manos como si se tratara de una lanza, pero el otro era demasiado rápido para ella. Decidiendo qué ya era suficiente, atrapó el remo con la mano izquierda, y con la derecha, le conectó un puñetazo a la cara, mandándola de nueva cuenta al suelo de la barca. Moon se llevó una mano a la boca, al sentir la sangre correr desde sus labios._

\- **_¡AH!_**\- Gritó cuando una mano invisible hizo presión en su cuello, y trató de liberarse de ella al ver qué le privaba de aire.- _¿Por... qué...?_\- Le preguntó apretando los dientes.

\- No sirve de nada poner resistencia.- Apretó aún más su cuello y la levantó, sosteniéndola en el aire.- Ahora, pagarás por lo qué hiciste.-

_Chasqueó los dedos, haciendo que el perro y el lobo se alzaran, gruñendo y ladrando a Nguyệt, desconociéndola por completo._

\- Es toda suya.- El Creador se cruzó de brazos, viendo cómo las bestias se abalanzaban contra sus brazos y piernas, mientras la barca de plata se encaminaba al _Reino de Diamantes_.

_**\- ¡AAAAAAAH!-**_

**.~o0o~.**

_Era un espacio sumamente pequeño, apenas podía caber de pie. No había nada ahí, ni puertas ni ventanas, ni cualquier otro orificio en las paredes. Lo único qué traía consigo era la ropa desgarrada y ensangrentada qué traía puesta y el trozo de remo de plata con el cuál intentó defenderse._

\- Es una prisión del Mundo de los Sueños.- Se volvió y se encontró con el Creador, qué traía un objeto en la mano.- Sólo uno de los Arcanos puede abrirla, pero está muy lejos en estos instantes.-

_Soltó el objeto, qué resultó ser una caja negra y roja, cayendo frente a ella._

\- Cuidarás de esa caja mientras permanezcas aquí. Sólo Diablo puede abrirla, pero al estar aquí, será imposible qué la tenga.-

_No decía nada, temblaba en parte por el dolor de las heridas, y por el miedo de una pregunta qué no deseaba hacer._

\- Nunca.- Sonrió macabramente el hombre.- Nunca saldrás de aquí, por más qué lo intentes.-

_**~Moon del Tarot, la Luna de la Baraja. Escucha lo qué debo decirte, Niña de la Eternidad.~**_

_Los dos voltearon a ver a todas partes, buscando el origen de la voz._

\- ¿Qui-Quién... es...?-

_**~Es verdad lo qué dice el Creador. No podrás salir nunca de ahí, hasta qué Death del Tarot, la Muerte de la Baraja, se comunique contigo por medio de un sueño.~**_

\- ¿Có-Cómo...?- Sintió los ojos arder, ya que conocía a Muerte.- E-Ella... nun-nunca duer-me...-

_**\- ¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES!?- **_Gritó enfurecido el Creador, apareciendo una aura tenebrosa a su alrededor.-_**¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A INTERVENIR HASTA EL MUNDO DE LOS SUEÑOS, JOSÉ MARÍA ITZAE!?-**_

_Y con destello de luz, desapareció de la prisión, dejando sola a Nguyệt, con la caja rojinegra._

\- N-No. No. No. No. No. No. _**NO, NO, NO. ¡NO!**_\- Se alzó del suelo y comenzó a golpear las paredes.**_\- ¡NO! ¡DÉJENME SALIR! ¡DÉJENME SALIR!-_**

_Nunca saldría de ahí._

**.~o0o~.**

_Ardiendo en ira, se apareció en un instante frente al hombre moreno de cabellos color chocolate y ojos cafés, qué sostenía la baraja entre sus manos. No sólo se había atrevido a intervenir con el castigo de Moon, sino qué además se puso a contarle sobre su Destino._

\- **_¡ESTÚPIDO!_**\- Comenzó a estrujar su cuerpo, usando su poder.- **_¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVISTE!?_**-

\- **_¡AAAAAAAH!_**\- Gritó José María, mientras las cartas caían al piso, esparciéndose.- Era... mi de-deber. T-Tenía... qué con-contar... le s-su des...tino.-

\- **_¡YO LOS HICE A TODOS!_**\- Aplicó más fuerza, haciendo retorcerse al joven de piel canela.- **_¡YO PUEDO HACER LO QUÉ QUIERA CON ELLOS! ¡Y AÚN ASÍ, LA ESCORIA COMO TÚ LA VENERA COMO SI DE DIOSES SE TRATARAN!_**-

_José María no podía ni hablar del dolor, entendía lo qué el Creador le decía, mas no podía hacer nada al respecto. Éste dejó de usar su poder, bufando casi del coraje._

\- Si por mí fuera, los hubiera exterminado desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.- Se pasó una mano por los cabellos.- Pero eso sólo les dará la oportunidad de obtener lo qué desean, y no se los voy a permitir.-

_Le tomó el rostro con una mano, acercándola a la suya, y sonrió maliciosamente._

\- Y para qué veas que no miento, mataré en este mismo instante a _Luna_, y será una lástima, ya qué existen quiénes requieren de su existencia para no perder su poder mágico.-

_Lo soltó y se sacudió la mano con la qué le sujetara. Se dio media vuelta y estuvo a punto de irse, hasta qué José María habló._

\- No lo haga, por favor.- Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, intentaba levantarse.- Le daré lo qué usted quiera, a cambio de qué respete la vida de los _Niños de la Eternidad_.-

\- No estás ni en la posición, ni con el derecho de siquiera dirigirme la palabra.-

\- Lo sé, pero aún así, se lo suplico.- Agachó la mirada con tristeza.- Por favor.-

_No iba a considerarlo siquiera, mas recordó el porqué estaba ahí._

\- Está bien.- Sonrió.- Respetaré la vida de los _Arcanos_, a cambio de tu corazón.-

_Cerró los ojos, y esperó a qué procediera. El Creador extendió su mano para tomar su corazón, pero se detuvo._

\- No lo tienes.- Susurró, sorprendido ante el descubrimiento, y luego cayó en la cuenta.- ¡Se lo diste! ¿No es así?-

_No había forma de hacer lo qué quería con él. Se llevó una mano a la boca por no pensar en tal situación, giró la cabeza para verlo, y sonrió de nueva cuenta, al descubrir qué aún existía algo útil qué le sirviera._

\- Serán míos.- Y le puso la mano sobre los ojos.- Y me pertenecerán para siempre.-

_Dicho esto, se echo a reír, retirándose al instante. El moreno se desplomó en el suelo, con la sangre corriéndole por el rostro._

**_~José María. ¿Sabes lo qué has hecho?~_**

_Le dolió el tono triste en la voz la Madre Tierra. Abrió los ojos, los cuáles estaban totalmente en blanco._

\- Sí. Sólo les dí un poco más de tiempo, Madre Tierra. Nada más.-

_Perdió el conocimiento, entonces ella apareció, y le acarició los cabellos, en lo qué detenía la hemorragia._

**_~¡Oh, José María Itzae! ¿Porqué le permitiste quedarse con tu alma? Ahora, sólo nos queda esperar lo qué decida hacer con ella.~_**

**.~o0o~.**

_Iba caminando por el pasillo rumbo a la Habitación del Infinito._

\- Cuando_ Luna_ salga del _Lago de Cristal_, le quitarás la vida y traerás su cuerpo ante mi presencia, al_ Salón de la Flama_. ¿Has entendido,_ Torre_?-

_Salió de la oscuridad del pasillo, sonriente e inclinándose levemente._

\- Lo qué usted ordene, Creador.-

_Y de un salto, se dirigió al mundo de los humanos._

\- Podría destruirte ahora mismo.- Guardó los ojos de José María dentro de un frasco.- Pero sería tan fácil y aburrido.-

_Acomodó el frasco justamente arriba de su sillón predilecto._

\- Por eso, cuando recibas un beso de _Muerte_, tu alma vendrá a mí, y contemplarás conmigo cómo se aniquila el Universo.-

_Se echó a reír a carcajadas, las cuáles resonaron por el pasillo._

**Fin.**

* * *

_Y pues, muchas gracias por leerlo, y a ver qué más pasa. Seguimos teniendo problemas, pero se hace lo qué se puede. :3 ¡Nos vemos! ;D_


End file.
